Changing Lives
by Naitriab
Summary: NOt quite sure where this one should go but it is about the group in Icewind Dale 2 and how they end up where they are at the start of the game.


Okay now this is related to my other story on here 'Finding herself' but only in so much as Anomen and Ailana will be mentioned as will the others. It is however set 3 generations later and deals with the game Icewind Dale 2. I have not got very far with it yet so have no idea who the bad guys are. If some one could give be a brief synopsis of who they are and what they are up to I would be grateful as it will help me with the Epilogue. This story however is set before the game begins and is my characters and how they end up in the position they are in at the start. 

... drow speak '...' elvish "..." human "aaa" thoughts

Anyway let me know what you think about this.

* * *

40 years ago ... 

Daros Neb'erion did not look up from cleaning his weapon when Tayion entered the room, the older drow was used to how one of his best assasins operated and did not say anything about the strange behaviour.  
Are you prepared for your task this night? Tayion asked

When am I not ready for a job Daros asked finally looking up.  
You were born for this. Tayion said.

It was 60 years since Jon Irenicus had come to the city, the changes that he had wrought in particular those changes brought about by the young woman who had tracked him down to the city and had disstabilised the whole structure. The assasins guild had always existed it was just that since those events not long ago as a drow lived the guild had gained more power and was able to challenge some of the lower houses on its own strength. Daros had only joined them 10 years before, he had been found in the ruins of a house which had been wiped out in a Ilithiad raid on the city, as the only survivour Tayion had decided he was worthy of being in the guild, in the years since then he had proved an adept student and had risen rapidly through the ranks till he was now on the verge of becoming a danger to Tayion's position as leader.

I just have to take out the matron mother, then get out, its not that difficult Daros said. It was even easier by the fact his boots imediately dampened any magic that was cast at him. To make it even easier the matron mother who had employed them in the first place was in favour with the dark goddess of the Drow Lloth and was arranging for a spell to ensure that the other woman was asleep when Daros got there.  
If you are seen then we never knew you and certainly did not send you there. Tayion cautioned before leaving the younger drow to finish his preparations.

* * *

Elsewhere sametime ... 

Halah Pol'tent was the youngest daughter of one of the eldest groups of elves in the city, as well as this she was one of the uncommon types of elf that were found in Amn. Her family were expecting her to start training to be a mage soon as she was just about to reach her 75th year and therefore old enough to train. Halah however had no desire to be a mage like the rest of her family as she knew if she did then she was unlikely to ever leave the city, the urge to travel that Halah had was more in common with the wild elves her distant kin than one of the moon elves who were known for their serenity and lack of desire to leave their cities. She had told her friends the human Cormen and his wife Aleray that she was leaving but no-one other than that. She checked what she had on the bed a final time before pulling a set of chainmail over her head and putting the rest into a sack and preparing to leave, she would find something else to do with her life.

* * *

The Northern Tundra - barbarian camp. 

Jerrel was the wife of the chief of the clan and had been pregnant twice before but both times before the harsh lifestyle had caused her loose the child before time, however this time the gods had been kind and earlier that evening she had been brought to bed with the child, the healer looking after the woman was worried, Jerrel was not very strong and this birth was seriously taxing her strength. She was close to birth but even so there was the possibility that the woman would not survive it especially if the child was a male as barbarian males tendended to be bigger than those of the other human races.

With a final scream Jerrel collapsed back onto the bed, the silence was broken by a childs cry. The healer hurriedly cut the cord buinding mother and son together and passed the child to a woman standing in the tent then tried to stop the mother from bleeding to death. By the time the boys father had been summoned and arrived the mother had died without regaining conciousness, Baran was given to a wet nurse and his father did not think on him again for 8 years.

* * *

Back in the Underdark ... 

Daros valulted lightly over the fencing round the house of House Wasnai, he used a limited amount of his inate ability to levitate to do so, avoiding the traps by weeks of watching the inhabitants of the house he entered the house in complete silence. As he crept along the passageway towards the centre he expected to be surprised at any minute, it was a surprise therefore when he entered the matron mothers chamber and had not been stopped at any point. Crossing the room to where the woman slept, he killed her quickly with a knife thrust to the heart, he did not have to worry about any of her daughters trying to reserect her as they would be to busy fighting among themselves over who was going to be the next matron mother. He left the body after removing his knife and cleaning it on he clothing and was heading towards the door when it opened and one of the daughters stood there.

what are you doing in here She demanded her hand shooting to her flail at her waist. Daros refused to answer, he would not have got out of there if she had not tried to cast a spell on him, her suprise when it did not work was enough to get him out the room and running down the corridor. Knowing that he could not stay in the city as he had been seen he walked towards the exit seemingly without a care and into the underdark.

* * *

Now all those characters are mine hugs them closely 

Daros, Baran and Halah are three of the main characters.

Cormen is the grandson of Ailana and Anomen just in case anyone was wondering.

Anway let me know what you think and I'll try and update soon. If anyone could tell me what happens in the game or a website where I can find out I will be grateful!


End file.
